gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jiralhanae117
Welcome Last chance to get it right. --Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 23:05, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Crew Pages As long as it is listed as Crew/Example, then it is allowed to be on the wiki. I removed the deletion category. For future reference, if you want to add a template, go to the template bar at the side of the edit summary. Delete is the second listed, just click it and it will be added to the page. Others, such as under construction, images neeeded or any other templates not listed, click the add other templates button. Leo68 (talk) 22:27, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Rookies mistake, sorry. :P --Jiralhanae117 (talk) 01:46, October 12, 2015 (UTC) No problem, we all make mistakes, and we've all been new on the wiki. Leo68 (talk) 02:02, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Your name Hello Jiral, if you do not mind, may I ask again what your real name is? I have added you to my list of "Friends and/or Helpful Users", and I would like to add your real name, along with a list of your aliases. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 14:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) It's Duncan. --Jiralhanae117 (talk) 18:41, October 22, 2015 (UTC) I apologise that I need to issue this Duncan, but you have once again violated the Image Policy when you uploaded this image: it should be named "TheWrapUp-GTAV-AndreasSanchez'sDeath" or "AndreasSanchez-GTAV-Death", and should have a "GTA V Screenshot" license. Since this is your third violation, I will be reporting you to an Administrator, who may block you for a short period. Please be sure that you understand the Image Policy before you upload any more images. If you require assistance, please feel free to contact me or another Staff member. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 03:12, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :The naming part is my mistake, however, when I did upload the image I didn't have an option to license it. --Jiralhanae117 (talk) 13:33, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I have good news for you: I have consulted with an Administrator, and he has agreed to give you one more chance before blocking you. ::With regards to your licensing problem, try checking the examples in the Image Policy reminders that you were issued with earlier for examples of how to correctly license your images. If you still have problems, try using this method to upload images, which is how I upload my own images: click on "Contribute" in the top-right-hand corner of most pages, click on "Add a Photo", then use the next page to upload the image; there should be an option to add a license by clicking on the appropriate option in the drop-down list next to "Licensing". Failing that, you can always add a license after uploading the image by editing the image page, creating a heading called "Licensing" (optional), and typing (in the case of a Grand Theft Auto V screenshot like the one that you recently uploaded) under it. For other games, replace Gtav with the abbreviation of the game in question, written in the same manner, with only the first letter capitalized (eg.: for a screenshot from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas). I hope that this helps. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:28, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Alright, thank you. --Jiralhanae117 (talk) 21:31, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::You are welcome. ::::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 21:44, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Bad image name Hello Duncan, this image was licensed correctly, but still does not have an appropriate name. Since you have at least tried to name the image correctly, I will let you off, but please try to name the images properly next time. In this case, the Image should be named: "Mr.Philips-GTAV-Ortega'sDeath.png" (without the quotation marks). Always follow this general rule when naming images: the first section should contain the main subject of the image (in your case, "Mr.Philips", the Mr. Philips mission), then the abbreviated game name (in your case, "GTAV", Grand Theft Auto V), then a short description of the subject of the image (in your case, "Ortega'sDeath", Ortega's death). Also, only capitalize the first letter of each word, not the entire title, and only use hyphens to separate each section of the title, not individual words. If you are still confused, try sending me a preview of how you intend to name your next image before you upload it. By the way, Trevor's surname has only one "l", not two. Thank you. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) : As long as I include all the details, I don't think it really matters if it's not in the right order or if something is spelled wrong. --Jiralhanae117 (talk) 23:47, December 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Actually, it does matter that the title is ordered correctly, as an incorrect name order makes it much harder for editors to find a particular image. I am not entirely certain whether the spelling matters, but I will consult with other Staff members to verify. The capitalization, again, I am not certain of, but I believe that it, too, matters. ::TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:58, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Images This is the last time you will be told. Images HAVE to follow the policy requirements. Ordering is important, and capitals throughout the name is NOT allowed. Look at the table here. I'd hate to have to block a mate. C'mon lad. Monk Talk 07:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) There is your answer. I aso consulted with "Mortsnarg" - who has been a Patroller for much longer than I have - and he told me much the same as Monk has stated above. Please be sure to follow the Media Policy from now on. Remember, feel free to ask me for help if the Image Policy still confuses you. Thank you, and have a good day. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim (talk | ) 23:16, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Chat Back on if you wanna chat xD Monk Talk 22:15, December 9, 2015 (UTC) GTA Online Hey. Fancy doing some missions with me on GTA today? I'm online right now. Monk Talk 15:01, December 12, 2015 (UTC) GTA Online Hey Duncan. Can you come online for a short while? I need you to play a deathmatch with me. Not because we need to fight, but because I'm struggling to find a Stockade, Trashmaster and Stinger GT, all of which I want to do new infobox images for here on the Wiki. Doing a deathmatch will allow me to spawn these. *No killing *No fighting *No destroying cars *No competition *Don't get in the way *Give me about 20 minutes Thanks! Monk Talk 16:48, December 22, 2015 (UTC) :It's alright. Sorted it. Monk Talk 22:01, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Guy A (Junior) - That Ferrari Guy (talk) 21:55, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey man. Where are you? Kinda miss ya. Hope everything's good man. Hope to see you soon. Mr. Ferrari (talk) 22:53, June 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey! I'm all right! I'm just not as active anymore because of other things like school and personal stuff, but I'll try to be a bit more active in the summer. (Talk) 23:00, June 9, 2016 (UTC) :I miss you too man. Hope to see you soon :) Monk Talk 00:15, June 23, 2016 (UTC)